Rainbow Flag
by Water's Cat
Summary: Kid's in the hospital and they don't know if he will make it. while there Soul realizes something that he never thought could happen. eh...not good a summaries. rated T mainly for cussing. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**so this is just a side project i am doing. i'm not sure if i will continue this story. so it might not be that good. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER. i only wish that i did.**

**i thank my friend Veronica for inspiring me to write this from her song she is writing. :)  
**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

**Soul's POV**

_He couldn't have done this! There's no way that he would do it!_

I look at him thinking that this might be the last time that I would ever see him. I can't believe that he would do something like this. All I can do is stare at him. I feel so useless. I wish that I could have been there to stop him. I feel the tears come to my eyes. I try to blink them away but they keep rolling down my cheek.

"Soul?" I turn my head to see Lord Death looking at me.

"Y-yes?" I manage to say between my tears.

"Are you okay?" he asks me still with his cheery voice.

"Yea. I'm ok." I lie. I am not fine. I am scared out of my fucking mind. I don't want this to be it. I look away from him.

"Stein said that they won't know if he will be able to live for a few more hours. They said that when he cut himself it was close to a large artery and that he has little chance to live."

"W-what? But he has to live. He can't die! Not like this!"

"There's no reason to yell. It won't help him." Another voice said. I look up and see Maka, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty at the door.

"Why are you here?" I ask them.

"Cuz we're his friends too. Do you know how he's doing?" Tsubaki asks me.

"No, we don't." I say to her but looking past her, not wanting to make eye contact.

"Soul, it's gonna be okay. He will make it." Maka says to me.

"Stein said that it is very unlikely that he will live."

"He will live. He's not one to…" She couldn't finish that sentence.

"..To give up? Isn't that why we're here?" I ask her.

"You know what I mean. He is strong enough to live through this. He's a shinigami for crying out loud. He'll be alri-"

"How are you so sure that he will make it? Maybe he won't be 'alright.' He might die! So just stop saying that things are 'alright' when he is more likely to die!"

"Soul! Don't say stuff like that!" Tsubaki looks at me like she is about to cry.

"Maybe you should go, Soul. You've been here for a whole day now. I'll take you home." This came from Maka.

"No. Just leave me alone. I need to stay."

"Soul, I have a question to ask about my son." Lord Death says.

"O-okay. What is it?"

"Why would he want to kill himself? Be truthful about this. I need to know."

"I…I think it's because people made fun of him for being gay. I don't think that he cou-"

"Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt." I see look at the door and see Stein there. "We know a little more about if he will live or not." The look on his face tells me already that he will not live.

"Is he gonna be alright?"

"Will he make it?"

"No, he will not make it. We think that he might live until morning at the latest."

"Soul." Maka looks at me  
"I'm so sorry. There's nothing that we can do for him."  
"I know how yo-"

"No you don't!" I interrupt Maka. "You don't know how I feel! You don't love him like I do! You hardly even like him! So please just leave. And take everyone with you!"

"I don't…"  
"Maka I think we all should leave now." Lord Death says. "Alright kids, let's leave them…alone."

When they all leave I sit down and cried. I don't try to stop the tears. _He can't die. Not now, not like this_

**Kid's POV**

Black. That's all I see. Nothing but black. But I can hear. I am still alive inside.

"_Kid, I don't know if you can hear me. But I just needed to tell you."_ I hear someone say. I know right away that it's Soul's voice._ "I love you Kid! And I don't want you to die. Please. Just try to stay alive."_

I am trying to talk. I am trying to open my eyes. I am trying to move. But I can't. _'I love you too Soul._ I think to myself. _'I'm sorry. Sorry for all that I've done. I only wish that you could hear me. I am so sorry.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy fucking shit, dude. Wow...is **_**THIS**_** way overdue.**

**This chapter has been sitting on my computer for like the past year. And I **_**just**_** found it. So I'm like super sorry that it's short and sucks major ass. I have no real reason on why it's late, besides me being lazy. That and I would've had it up in May but I couldn't. I don't know when the next chapter will be up. I honestly am having the worst writers block. I have about 3 other Soul Eater, 2 Kingdom Hearts, 6 -Man, and some number of Big Time Rush stories not even typed. So yea...I'm not sure which to type first or if I will have time to. I'm not even supposed to be on right now. So, shhhh.**

* * *

Chapter 2

**Soul's POV**

"Soul, go home." Stein says to me.

"Go home? How can I go home? I can't leave him."

"You need some sleep, Soul," he says to me, "You've been here all day, ever since you brought him here."

"That's why I can't leave. I...I can't leave, knowing that he might die." I look over at Kid and see him struggling to breath. The only thing that I can wonder right now is how much longer he will be able to. The thought of him dying is not a good feeling. I feel mad at Kid for doing what he did, but also mad at myself for not protecting him.

"If you can," Stein broke my thoughts, "can you tell me all that you know what happened?"

"Well, I saw him yesterday, but not for too long. I remember when I saw him, he looked okay. I mean, okay for Kid anyway. But the look in his eyes, I don't know but it was off. I asked him what was wrong and he told me that nothing was. I believed him at first y'know? But when I went to look for him after school, I saw people hitting him and punching him and stuff. I ran over to help him out, but he said for me to leave. Well yelled it really..." I say to Stein. "Later I saw him again and went up to talk to him, but he said that he was in a hurry to see someone. But he never told me who he needed to see. And then I let him go."

"And you believed him that he needed to see someone?"

"No. I didn't."

"Then why did you let him go?" he asks.

"I...I don't know. I thought...I really don't know. I feel as if part of this is my fault. If I made him talk to me or something, he might still be here."

"He's not gone. Not yet-"

"That doesn't help..." I interrupt him.

"I mean, he's not going to be gone. I'm doing the best right now. I'm going to see if the operation last night will help, and if I need to, I'll try again tonight. "

I look over to kid again, and see him still the same as last time. I look back over to where Stein is.

"Now, I think you should go home Soul. If there are any changes I'll call."

I nod to him as I leave out the door.

**Time Lapse**

I have been home for not even an hours and I am already getting edgy. I just hope that Kid will be okay. Maka says it's not healthy to worry this much. But what does she know.

I hear the phone rings from the other room and hurry to pick it up. Maka of course picked it up first, and told me that it was Stein.

"Stein? Is he okay? Did anything happen?" I ask him in a rush.

"Soul, calm down. Well, yes, he is okay. And something did happen. He-"

"What? What happened?" I ask as I interrupt him.

"If you would let me finish. Something happened. He woke up but-" he tries to say.

"He did? Should I go-!"

"He doesn't want to see you as of now. When he does, I'll tell you. Good bye." he says before he hung up.

_He...doesn't want to see me?_

* * *

**Again, I'm SUPER sorry on the lateness and the shortness. I will try to make the next chapter longer...well once I start writing it...**

**And please, review. It might actually help me. And if you want, give ideas. Please. Okay, now I'm like begging. But really, Review please.**

**Until next time,**

**Water's Cat**


End file.
